tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paper Mirror, Volume 2
|image = |mod = Interesting NPCs |type = Book |author = |value = 2 |location = |quest = The Paper Mirror|The Paper Mirror (quest) |form = }} The Paper Mirror, Volume 2 is a book added by Interesting NPCs. It is related to the quest The Paper Mirror. Content Contents Javid was always the clever one. Sharper than Skyforge Steel, they used to say, and that went double for his smithing work. When Eorlund Gray-Mane fell ill one season, many of the boys joked that Javid ought to take his place. "You never want to follow a legend," the Redguard quipped, "you want to follow the poor fool who tries." Theron, by contrast, was a bandit's bandit, his face cut out from the sketch of a wanted poster. He was stronger than the others, meaner than just about anyone, and would've been chief had the clans not agreed to follow the Elf. When the Wood Elf turned himself in, it was Javid who warned him things would go sour. They relied on the Elf for everything, from planning and coordinating the raids to rationing out the spoils. When he was in charge, they operated like a proper guild. Without him, they were just bandits. Still, becoming chief of the clan was something Theron had wanted for years. If he passed on the opportunity now, he might never get another chance. Besides, Theron suspected the Wood Elf was hardly the genius Javid made him out to be. After all, if he was really so smart, why did he turn himself in? The grumbling started almost immediately. The Wood Elf always knew the schedules, the number of guards, and the valuables they were carrying. Under Theron, the boys would stand outside for days in the rain and not a single carriage would come by. Theron had also promised the men larger cuts, since the spoils weren't divided with the townsfolk. Yet while the cuts were larger, the haul was but a pittance of what it used to be. One carriage was completely empty save for a single book. The night of the coup, Theron had fell asleep trying to read that book. The first time, he skipped to the end and the part about the rope. This time, determined to read it cover to cover, he never made it past the first page. Still, the words of the Redguard echoed in his mind, long after he had drifted into Vaermina's embrace. You never want to follow a legend. You want to follow the poor fool who tries. It was the wolves that woke him, but it was the words that warned him of the danger. Scrambling to his feet, he could hear his attackers making their way down the tunnel. Without a second thought, Theron rushed behind the cooking pit and tugged on the rope. At the rear of Redoran's Retreat, there is a large shaft that stretches to the surface, presumably dug out to rescue miners in the event of a collapse. Earlier that day, Theron had tied a rope to the base of the tree and dropped the other end down the hole. He never told the others. He wasn't entirely sure why. But it saved his life. It wasn't long before Theron began plotting his revenge. Javid was clever, but not much of a fighter. Theron was confidant that a handful of men was all that was required to take back the hideout. The problem was finding men he could trust. It was one of his old fences, Argis, who offered to help. Javid had refused to deal with the Nord until he lowered his rate, whereas Theron, never one to argue over numbers, had always left it up to the smuggler's discretion. Argis also had a reputation for working fast, something Theron appreciated given the situation. Regardless, not even Theron expected the stranger to walk into the Windpeak Inn, only days after Argis promised to deliver Name. "What are you looking at?" Theron asked, bending his lips into a scowl. He didn't like the stranger. There was something about Name that reminded him of Javid. Maybe that was a sign, but of what, he didn't know. "Your name's Theron, I take it," the stranger said, "I'm here about the job." Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Book